Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/27 Aug 2016
02:04:09 CHAT Raelcontor: GET OFF MY LAWN!!! 02:04:15 CHAT Zynethyst: b NO 02:04:18 CHAT Raelcontor: > 02:04:19 CHAT Raelcontor: : 02:04:20 CHAT Raelcontor: 0 02:04:22 CHAT Zynethyst: this is my lawn--- 02:04:22 CHAT Temporal Umbra: im still salty about edgy 02:04:24 CHAT Raelcontor: go 2 jail 02:04:26 CHAT Zynethyst: wh a-- 02:04:26 CHAT Temporal Umbra: *edgy ocs 02:04:27 CHAT Zynethyst: nno 02:04:31 CHAT Zynethyst: im not going to jail 02:04:35 CHAT Raelcontor: "im still salty about edgy ocs" 02:04:42 CHAT Raelcontor: i have one thatll make u angry 02:04:51 CHAT Temporal Umbra: lemme guess 02:04:52 CHAT Temporal Umbra: od 02:04:58 CHAT Temporal Umbra: himself 02:04:59 CHAT Raelcontor: no..even worse. 02:05:02 CHAT Zynethyst: i would say somehting 02:05:05 CHAT Temporal Umbra: gibe the goods 02:05:05 CHAT Zynethyst: but bot is here 02:05:10 CHAT Raelcontor: http://fav.me/daeqx4z 02:05:18 CHAT Zynethyst: im not getting written down 02:05:26 CHAT Zynethyst: sodg has a hourglass 02:05:28 CHAT Zynethyst: i just 02:05:30 CHAT Temporal Umbra: nah they fancy 02:05:31 CHAT Zynethyst: realized that 02:05:34 CHAT Raelcontor: DAMMIT 02:05:40 CHAT Raelcontor: READ THE DESC. 02:05:48 CHAT Temporal Umbra: theyre hot 02:05:52 CHAT Temporal Umbra: id tap dat 02:05:58 CHAT Raelcontor: "Hi my name is Spirit of De Grisogono Diamond Raven Way and I have long black hair (that’s how I got my name) with streaks and blue tips that reaches my mid-back and firey blue eyes like blood and a lot of people tell me I look like Nightmare Moon (AN: if u don’t know who she is get da hell out of here!). I’m not related to Millennium Star Diamond but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale blue skin. I’m also a Diamond, and I go to a magic school called school in Homeworld where I’m in the seventh year (I’m seventeen). I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black tattered jacket black leather pants, and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, blue foundation, black eyeliner and blue eye shadow. I was walking outside Rosea." 02:06:01 CHAT Raelcontor: "It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of Pearls stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them." 02:06:09 CHAT Zynethyst: https://gyazo.com/f50b52eac1675960416b4c6bbc235cdd big o fucking kay 02:06:14 CHAT Raelcontor: same tho umbra but that isnt the point 02:06:34 CHAT Temporal Umbra: so basically 02:06:47 CHAT Temporal Umbra: gem enoby 02:06:53 CHAT Raelcontor: ENOBY!!! 02:07:02 CHAT Raelcontor: no it was a joke, hes part of a permafusion 02:07:06 CHAT Zynethyst: tREVOR PLS HELP I CANT POST A COMMENT 02:07:11 CHAT Temporal Umbra: o 02:07:12 CHAT Temporal Umbra: k 02:07:15 CHAT Raelcontor: sent u to gay baby jail 02:07:19 CHAT Zynethyst: no 02:07:33 CHAT Raelcontor: try now 02:07:36 CHAT Temporal Umbra: go to jail 02:07:39 CHAT Temporal Umbra: go directly to jail 02:07:42 CHAT Temporal Umbra: do not pass go 02:07:45 CHAT Temporal Umbra: do not collect 200 02:07:48 CHAT Zynethyst: yes im bailed out 02:07:54 CHAT Raelcontor: do not collect 200 condoms 02:08:00 CHAT Raelcontor: ? 02:08:02 CHAT Temporal Umbra: precisely 02:08:09 CHAT Raelcontor: OKAY LEGIT 02:08:26 CHAT Raelcontor: http://moussaieff.deviantart.com/art/Gem-Points-629532810 RIGHT? 02:08:51 CHAT Raelcontor: SPIRIT POINTS RIGHT 02:08:59 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i want one 02:09:15 CHAT Raelcontor: the spirit prize pouch just has weed and condoms in it 02:09:20 CHAT Raelcontor: "blaze safe, my homies" 02:09:25 CHAT Temporal Umbra: y e s 02:09:27 CHAT Zynethyst: what about condom weed 02:09:29 CHAT Zynethyst: or weed condoms 02:09:33 CHAT Temporal Umbra: weed-flavored condoms 02:09:33 CHAT Raelcontor: weed for your donger 02:09:43 CHAT Zynethyst: you piss out the smoke 02:09:44 CHAT Temporal Umbra: whats with flavored condoms anyway 02:09:50 CHAT Zynethyst: ..that sounds very painful i 02:09:51 CHAT Leucippus: big...? 02:09:54 CHAT Raelcontor: people who are pussies 02:09:56 CHAT Raelcontor: @umbra 02:09:58 CHAT Zynethyst: no 02:10:07 CHAT Zynethyst: people just want 02:10:09 CHAT Zynethyst: desert 02:10:13 CHAT Zynethyst: but they have to have sex 02:10:20 CHAT Zynethyst: thats my theory 02:10:21 CHAT Temporal Umbra: how about 02:10:27 CHAT Temporal Umbra: rubber flavored condoms 02:10:32 CHAT Raelcontor: skin flavored condoms 02:10:32 CHAT Temporal Umbra: wait they already exist 02:10:38 CHAT Zynethyst: big air 02:10:41 CHAT Zynethyst: flavored 02:10:48 CHAT Zynethyst: that would taste like nothing 02:10:51 CHAT Zynethyst: or pollution 02:10:53 CHAT Temporal Umbra: glue-flavored condoms 02:10:56 CHAT Raelcontor: blood flavored 02:11:03 CHAT Temporal Umbra: they will go back to the times 02:11:05 CHAT Leucippus: now that's a stretch 02:11:06 CHAT Raelcontor: scares the shit out of the both of you 02:11:10 CHAT Temporal Umbra: where children eat glue 02:11:10 CHAT Zynethyst: yeast infection flavored condoms 02:11:18 CHAT Leucippus: ok I think that's enough 02:11:23 CHAT Zynethyst: iM SORRY 02:11:29 CHAT Raelcontor: ..condom flavored condoms.. 02:11:35 CHAT Temporal Umbra: y e s 02:11:36 CHAT Leucippus: You guys pretty much have a fine list 02:11:44 CHAT Zynethyst: HOW ABOUT 02:11:50 CHAT Leucippus: I 02:11:52 CHAT Leucippus: said 02:11:53 CHAT Leucippus: e 02:11:54 CHAT Leucippus: nough 02:11:54 CHAT Temporal Umbra: water flavored- 02:11:56 CHAT Temporal Umbra: fine 02:11:59 CHAT Raelcontor: >:( 02:11:59 CHAT Zynethyst: Michelle Visage's Villain edit flav-- 02:12:00 CHAT Zynethyst: fine 02:12:09 CHAT Raelcontor: ssmallvegan condoms 02:12:12 CHAT Zynethyst: ok but-- 02:12:12 CHAT Raelcontor: OK ILL STOP 02:12:15 CHAT Zynethyst: yyaku would be proud 02:12:19 CHAT Leucippus: It's making you guys look like OF 02:12:22 CHAT Raelcontor: /me spits out blood 02:12:29 CHAT Leucippus: which is why I'm telling you to stop 02:12:31 CHAT Raelcontor: i didnt have a drink to spit out 02:12:38 CHAT Zynethyst: /me spits out air??? 02:12:39 CHAT Zynethyst: ok 02:12:41 CHAT Zynethyst: i'll stop 02:12:45 CHAT Zynethyst: /me gets signs 02:12:48 CHAT Raelcontor: this movie is so weird 02:12:49 CHAT Zynethyst: OF WILL KILL YOU 02:12:51 CHAT Zynethyst: DONT JOIN THEM 02:13:03 CHAT Zynethyst: they make it seem li-- 02:13:03 CHAT Raelcontor: @british movies wat da fak 02:13:13 CHAT Zynethyst: i'll stop saying things about OF 02:13:25 CHAT Raelcontor: touches spirits hair 02:13:40 CHAT Raelcontor: falls into hair dimension 02:13:53 CHAT SourP: hair flavored cond- i mean candy 02:14:06 CHAT Zynethyst: SOURPLS 02:14:08 CHAT Zynethyst: wait 02:14:10 CHAT Zynethyst: SourP 02:14:12 CHAT Zynethyst: SourPls 02:14:17 CHAT Raelcontor: my favorite dunkin donuts drink is being discontinued 02:14:17 CHAT Temporal Umbra: https://65.media.tumblr.com/75d72867455b652388e4f2354d7f881b/tumblr_oaj440UgvL1tzofdno1_540.jpg 02:14:17 CHAT Zynethyst: big it all makes sense 02:14:24 CHAT SourP: great job 02:14:27 CHAT Raelcontor: IM CRYING UMBRA 02:14:28 CHAT Zynethyst: temporal 02:14:31 CHAT Zynethyst: that reminds me of 02:14:33 CHAT Zynethyst: (seekhelp) 02:14:38 CHAT SourP: omg seek medical help 02:14:45 CHAT SourP: i know it's a wikihow article 02:14:48 CHAT SourP: what is it called 02:14:51 CHAT SourP: i want to see the actual page 02:14:58 CHAT Zynethyst: idk 02:14:58 CHAT Temporal Umbra: who would even have dirty thoughts of vegetables 02:14:59 CHAT Raelcontor: THE FACE...IMWHEEZING 02:15:03 CHAT Zynethyst: but todays been a great day 02:15:05 CHAT Zynethyst: i got a new pc 02:15:08 CHAT Zynethyst: i had chinese food 02:15:15 CHAT Temporal Umbra: http://www.wikihow.com/Use-the-Copenhagen-Diet 02:15:18 CHAT Temporal Umbra: its this one 02:15:21 QUIT Leucippus has warped out 02:15:24 CHAT Temporal Umbra: it should say the article in the corner 02:15:37 JOIN Leucippus has warped in 02:15:37 CHAT Leucippus: oops 02:15:56 CHAT Raelcontor: if gems needed to eat on homeworld 02:15:59 CHAT Raelcontor: what would they eat 02:16:03 CHAT SourP: no i was asking for the seek medical help 02:16:04 CHAT Zynethyst: theyd eat 02:16:05 CHAT SourP: article 02:16:10 CHAT Zynethyst: air 02:16:13 CHAT Zynethyst: im 02:16:15 CHAT Leucippus: dirt 02:16:16 CHAT Raelcontor: odd would be so fat 02:16:17 CHAT Zynethyst: im gonan make a page 02:16:17 CHAT Leucippus: rocks 02:16:19 CHAT Leucippus: sand 02:16:24 CHAT Raelcontor: tHATS CANNIBALISM 02:16:35 CHAT SourP: theyd eat pop rocks 02:16:37 CHAT Zynethyst: AME SWALLOWED A ROCK 02:16:39 CHAT Leucippus: magma would be drinks 02:16:40 CHAT Leucippus: wait 02:16:41 CHAT Leucippus: no 02:16:45 CHAT Leucippus: scratch tha 02:16:46 CHAT Leucippus: t 02:16:55 CHAT Temporal Umbra: https://67.media.tumblr.com/ac108179d37699d1ecb4658984350995/tumblr_oaj47cnNtc1tzofdno1_540.jpg 02:17:04 CHAT Temporal Umbra: JoeJoeJoeJoe's Bizarre Adventure 02:17:05 CHAT Raelcontor: me about sweet josephine diamond 02:17:55 CHAT Temporal Umbra: http://www.wikihow.com/Teach-Your-Dog-to-Get-a-Beer 02:17:55 CHAT Zynethyst: hm 02:17:57 CHAT Temporal Umbra: this exists 02:17:59 CHAT Zynethyst: what to do 02:18:01 CHAT Temporal Umbra: for some reason 02:18:02 CHAT Zynethyst: wH 02:18:35 CHAT Raelcontor: me: i love spirit 02:18:41 CHAT Raelcontor: me: wikihow how to summon spirits 02:18:48 CHAT Raelcontor: me: this...isnt what... 02:18:50 CHAT Raelcontor: me: umm... 02:19:33 CHAT SourP: my computer froze 02:19:35 CHAT Temporal Umbra: https://67.media.tumblr.com/85ff58caf98c52dd026ec38187c6bc78/tumblr_oah7f9Ad0H1tzofdno1_540.jpg 02:19:37 CHAT Temporal Umbra: this is 02:19:39 CHAT Temporal Umbra: this is beautiful 02:19:44 CHAT SourP: because i looked for the seek medical help meme 02:19:52 CHAT Raelcontor: me @spirit 02:21:08 CHAT Zynethyst: why do i have a headache 02:21:26 CHAT Raelcontor: because im craving spirits meat 02:21:31 CHAT Temporal Umbra: http://www.wikihow.com/Lucid-Dream-%28using-WBTB%29 02:21:34 CHAT Temporal Umbra: wh at 02:21:44 CHAT Temporal Umbra: the fucking illustrations 02:21:45 CHAT Zynethyst: Raelcontor because im craving spirits meat 02:21:46 CHAT Zynethyst: 0 02:21:50 CHAT Zynethyst: *o h 02:21:53 CHAT Temporal Umbra: its made in mspaint 02:21:54 CHAT Temporal Umbra: hold on 02:22:09 CHAT Temporal Umbra: https://66.media.tumblr.com/06fac4b901773a93bac907fedccedb0c/tumblr_oaaeqq232x1tzofdno1_540.png 02:22:14 CHAT Temporal Umbra: this is one of the illustrations 02:22:22 CHAT Zynethyst: pFF AHAHAHAHA 02:22:28 CHAT Raelcontor: msd 02:22:37 CHAT Temporal Umbra: this doesnt even look like its from a wikihow article 02:22:49 CHAT Temporal Umbra: it looks like something that belongs on da 02:23:01 CHAT Raelcontor: exCUSE ME 02:23:15 CHAT Temporal Umbra: well 02:23:31 CHAT Temporal Umbra: something a kid would make 02:23:43 CHAT Raelcontor: >:C 02:23:50 CHAT Leucippus: >____> 02:23:53 CHAT Raelcontor: .-. 02:23:56 CHAT Raelcontor: ._. 02:24:09 CHAT Leucippus: :\__________________________/ 02:24:09 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Leucippus, please don't stretch text! 02:24:14 CHAT Leucippus: my bad 02:24:15 CHAT Raelcontor: PFFF AAAHAHAHAHA 02:24:23 CHAT Raelcontor: *pets bot* 02:24:24 CHAT Raelcontor: good bot 02:24:43 CHAT Temporal Umbra: https://65.media.tumblr.com/878d4514eb0be440b5cfe9b3407ee3c0/tumblr_oa8cf0Wi6G1tzofdno1_540.jpg 02:24:47 CHAT Temporal Umbra: uncanny valley 02:25:06 CHAT Raelcontor: me when my bf tries to hug me 02:25:08 CHAT Leucippus: when that ear massage tooo good 02:25:15 CHAT Raelcontor: LMAAAO 02:25:15 CHAT Temporal Umbra: http://67.media.tumblr.com/67932514e8f6289b80b4df53c98cff64/tumblr_oa4xmdL3gL1tzofdno1_1280.jpg 02:25:17 CHAT Temporal Umbra: ... 02:25:21 CHAT Temporal Umbra: iw h a t/i 02:25:25 CHAT Temporal Umbra: by all means 02:25:28 CHAT Raelcontor: omg i love this msd and mrd fanart 02:25:30 CHAT Temporal Umbra: you cant get cat ears 02:25:44 CHAT Temporal Umbra: but with science 02:25:49 CHAT Temporal Umbra: you can be a monstrosity 02:26:56 CHAT Leucippus: a c c u r a t e 02:27:06 CHAT Zynethyst: OM 02:27:12 CHAT Zynethyst: soryr for beign afk 02:27:45 CHAT Leucippus: there's no need to apologise 02:28:12 CHAT Raelcontor: smallhttp://fav.me/dafiwp1 this is my actual boyfriend just so you all know 02:28:19 CHAT Temporal Umbra: http://www.wikihow.com/Get-Anime-Eyes 02:28:21 CHAT Temporal Umbra: wh- 02:29:04 CHAT Temporal Umbra: bigsugoi sugoi/big 02:30:57 CHAT Temporal Umbra: http://67.media.tumblr.com/326a5a22dc98b2d7852a0756e3f7aa54/tumblr_o93llaHqX81tzofdno1_1280.png 02:31:05 CHAT Temporal Umbra: look at that smug look on that kids face 02:31:27 CHAT Raelcontor: me punishing my ocs 02:32:23 CHAT Raelcontor: me: reads bottom right corner 02:32:28 CHAT Raelcontor: IM SOBBING 02:34:05 CHAT Temporal Umbra: y e p 02:34:32 CHAT Temporal Umbra: you have to punish your children by spraying water on them like you do to your pets 02:34:34 JOIN Gaggirldumbass320as has warped in 02:34:50 CHAT Gaggirldumbass320as: Hi 02:35:07 CHAT Gaggirldumbass320as: I wasnt too active because i had things on real life happen 02:35:08 CHAT Zynethyst: hi gaggirldumbass320as 02:35:09 CHAT Raelcontor: hello... 02:35:11 CHAT Raelcontor: um... 02:35:14 CHAT Raelcontor: dumbass? 02:35:16 CHAT Raelcontor: girl? 02:35:18 CHAT Raelcontor: 320? 02:35:27 CHAT Zynethyst: GGD320 02:35:28 CHAT Zynethyst: there 02:35:34 CHAT Gaggirldumbass320as: Girl or gag--- 02:35:46 CHAT Gaggirldumbass320as: GGD320 works too 02:35:52 QUIT Temporal Umbra has warped out 02:36:38 CHAT Raelcontor: umbra... 02:36:41 CHAT Zynethyst: so 02:36:43 CHAT Zynethyst: um 02:36:46 CHAT Zynethyst: hows everyone 02:37:06 CHAT Gaggirldumbass320as: Good 02:37:11 CHAT Zynethyst: o 02:37:12 CHAT Zynethyst: ok 02:37:14 CHAT Gaggirldumbass320as: U? 02:37:36 CHAT Zynethyst: good 02:37:53 CHAT Raelcontor: my hand hurts from all of the boyfriend drawing 02:38:25 CHAT Zynethyst: o h 02:38:31 CHAT Zynethyst: wAIT I REALIZED 02:38:32 CHAT Gaggirldumbass320as: You draw? :O 02:38:35 CHAT Raelcontor: yeeee! 02:38:38 CHAT Zynethyst: I CAN FUCKING ART STREAM ON THIS PC 02:38:45 CHAT Raelcontor: http://moussaieff.deviantart.com/ *does a split* 02:38:48 CHAT Zynethyst: bFINALLY 02:38:49 CHAT Gaggirldumbass320as: Whenever i draw it looks horrible 02:38:52 CHAT Raelcontor: this is my art 02:39:07 CHAT Raelcontor: http://moussaieff.deviantart.com/gallery/59818658/Gemsona-References this is specific to gemsonas 02:39:29 CHAT Gaggirldumbass320as: I had a deviantart but i posted nothing so I just let my brother use it for whatever since he liked art a lot 02:40:04 CHAT Gaggirldumbass320as: I like your art a lot! 02:40:05 CHAT Raelcontor: http://moussaieff.deviantart.com/art/slap-me-with-that-water-hand-630282963 has my favorite comment ive ever gotten 02:40:17 JOIN I-Ship-Stevidot has warped in 02:40:20 CHAT Raelcontor: "he looks like someone told him to suck an egg and for some reason he took it really really personally." 02:40:53 CHAT Gaggirldumbass320as: Lol 21:16:23 CHAT Leucippus: !lon 21:16:30 CHAT Leucippus: !on 21:16:30 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Stop. Lol 21:16:30 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Booting up! 21:17:22 CHAT Leucippus: why? 21:18:33 CHAT Leucippus: !log 21:18:33 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Logging... 21:18:34 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 4 messages logged. 21:18:37 CHAT Leucippus: !logs 21:18:37 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: All logs] - Today] 21:31:45 QUIT Zynethyst has warped out 21:42:47 CHAT Zynethyst: whos operating the bot? 21:50:43 JOIN Raelcontor has warped in 21:51:28 CHAT Zynethyst: they said 21:51:32 CHAT Zynethyst: "enjoy~" 21:51:51 CHAT Zynethyst: im shocked that they had the fucking guts to come here 21:52:03 CHAT Zynethyst: especially since theyre an art theft 21:52:48 CHAT Raelcontor: do you know what they said? 21:52:51 CHAT Zynethyst: ye 21:52:54 CHAT Zynethyst: i just said it 21:52:57 CHAT Zynethyst: "enjoy~" 21:53:10 CHAT Zynethyst: i woudlve taken a screenshot but i have a witness 21:54:50 CHAT Zynethyst: they didnt break any rules 21:54:51 CHAT Zynethyst: so 21:55:00 CHAT Zynethyst: its not worth blocking them... yet. 21:55:47 CHAT Raelcontor: Like I care what they have to say 21:55:54 CHAT Zynethyst: also 21:55:55 CHAT Zynethyst: https://gyazo.com/b12814fcd525e1700a4050fa3ebb07a0 21:55:59 CHAT Zynethyst: my sims are socializing 21:56:02 CHAT Zynethyst: yayaya 21:56:18 QUIT Leucippus has warped out 21:58:24 CHAT Zynethyst: so 21:58:26 CHAT Zynethyst: um 21:58:29 CHAT Zynethyst: hows everyone 22:02:11 CHAT Zynethyst: .... 22:02:22 CHAT Zynethyst: whelp 22:06:55 CHAT Leucippus: test again 22:06:59 CHAT Leucippus: AAAA it's working now 22:07:02 CHAT Zynethyst: O 22:26:17 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Nothing to log... Is anybody there? 22:26:18 QUIT Leucippus has warped out 22:29:27 QUIT Zynethyst has warped out 22:29:30 JOIN Zynethyst has warped in 22:30:58 QUIT Zynethyst has warped out 22:46:17 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Nothing to log... Is anybody there? 22:48:31 JOIN Zynethyst has warped in 22:48:55 CHAT Zynethyst: becky 23:06:17 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Nothing to log... Is anybody there? 23:07:21 CHAT Zynethyst: no 23:16:09 JOIN Leucippus has warped in 23:17:25 QUIT Leucippus has warped out 23:36:17 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Nothing to log... Is anybody there? 23:56:17 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Nothing to log... Is anybody there? 2016 04 23